The present invention relates to a new women's clothing having breast cup portions. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with women's clothing having an adjuster for finely adjusting the distance between a pair of left and right breast cup portions. The present invention is also concerned with the above-mentioned adjuster.
The contents of Application No.8-333834, filed on Dec. 13, 1996 in Japan is hereby incorporated by reference.
In recent years, women's clothing which has breast cup portions, in particular brassieres, is required to be capable of not only covering the breasts but also providing comfort during wear while creating a beautiful bust line.
In conventional women's clothing having breast cup portions, the circumference of the underbust can be roughly adjusted to a few positions by means of a hook provided in the back. However, the distance between the two cup portions is fixed and it has been impossible for the wearer to make fine adjustments in accordance with her own bust shape. On the other hand, with respect to a so-called front hook type brassiere, the brassiere can be fastened and unfastened by means of a hook provided between the breast cup portions, but the hook is provided at predetermined fixed distances from the respective breast cup portions, making it impossible to change the distance between the cup portions. In fact, however, bust shape and the distance between the left and right breasts differ greatly from one woman to another, and it has been desired to develop women's clothing having breast cup portions, such as a general-purpose front hook type brassiere, which is adjustable to fit all users.